inhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Bolt (Earth-616)
History Powers and Abilities Powers= Inhuman Physiology: Black Bolt's natural physiology grants him a number of superhuman physical attributes. Due to the genetic tampering at birth, Black Bolt's physical capabilities are significantly superior to most other members of his race. *'Superhuman Strength': Black Bolt is inhumanly strong. Physically superior to the finest human specimen and to some Inhumans, under normal circumstances he's able to lift a couple of tons. However, he can augment his physical strength by channeling particle energy through his body. His base strength level while under these conditions is at best undetermined, for while at his peak he can lift up to 60 tons, Black Bolt has been observed fighting opponents dynamically superior matching them blow for blow. *'Superhuman Speed': Black Bolt can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he has been able to catch directed miniature missiles even when attacked from below and unaware with ease, move at a speed so great he is invisible to the human eye, move at such a speed he can travel vast distances before a human can finish processing a thought. *'Superhuman Stamina': Black Bolt's Inhuman musculature generates less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human, even the finest human athlete. At his peak, he can exert himself for several days before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Black Bolt's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. Black Bolt is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being. He has survived blows by beings with vast superhuman strength, taken extremes temperatures when Black Bolt weathered a blast from his own T-Bomb which had killed Emperor Vulcan, destroyed a Shi'ar space fleet and ruptured the fabric of reality. He's capable of withstanding extreme temperatures, such as the cold in space, or the heat from re-entry. Black Bolt can further bolster his durability by generating a force field to further increase his considerably invulnerability. *'Superhuman Agility': Black Bolt's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Black Bolt's reflexes are far beyond of those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Longevity': Like all Inhumans, Black Bolt has a natural lifespan that is at least twice the average lifespan of a ordinary human. *'Ambient Particle & Electron Harnessing': Black Bolt's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that's able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. After the detonation of the Terrigen Bomb, Black Bolt's powers were diminished. He has since recovered thanks to a bath in exogenetic waters. *'Quasi-Sonic Scream': Black Bolt's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hyper sonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently it has been shown that Black Bolt's scream is tied into his emotions. This in turn would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. *'Particle & Electron Channeling': Black Bolt wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna upon his brow that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called the Master Blow. However, the exertion from this, can tire his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. *'Particle & Electron Manipulation': Black Bolt can also direct the unknown particle outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his antennae or his arms and hands to create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force, absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand, upon this field can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Black Bolt can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. *'Matter & Energy Manipulation': Through an unknown method, Black Bolt has shown numerous times that he has the ability to manipulate matter and energy to an unknown degree. He has shown the ability to transmute the elements, turn water into ice, create multiple toys out of thin air by re-arranging molecular if not particle structure. He has destroyed a Solar Flare powerful enough to annihilate the Earth, and was able to block the powers of others through his abilities in turn denying them access to their abilities. *'Telepathy': Black Bolt has strong psychic resistance, as was evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of his powerful brother, Maximus, and overwhelm him in psychic ability. Often using it as a means to communicate with his wife Medusa as well. *'Anti-Gravitational Flight': Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting rapidly moving particles/electrons that are interacting, while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt has been shown to fly faster than hyper sonic speeds for a period of 10 hours, and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the friction of rapid movement through the atmosphere although it's not needed. |-| Abilities= *'Master Combatant':Black Bolt is a master of hand-to-hand combatant, even those possessing great physical attributes, is enough to destroy them. He once defeated Ikaris the Eternal in one on one hand-to-hand fight with ease. *'Diplomatic Immunity': As the leader of a sovereign nation, he often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. Category:Earth-616 Category:Illuminati (Earth-616)/Members